


What Did One Snowman Say To The Other?

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Danny needs some info, but there's only one place to get it. His own nightmare.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	What Did One Snowman Say To The Other?

“Again with this shit! I guess I’ll take care of everything around here!” Danny winced as his father raised his hand high in the air. A moment passed and the sting that normally followed never came. Through slits, he saw his dad standing there, measuring him up. 

“I wasn’t gonna sla-p you, ya wu-ss.” His father slurred. Danny let his body release the tension built up to protect his face from more severe bruising.

THUD

The blow came swift. More swift than he knew his old man was capable of these days. The air had been knocked out of him and Danny went sprawling to the carpet of the vestibule. Water welled up in his eyes as he looked up at his old man. Not understanding why he needed to do this to him.

“Gotta be ready for anything sport. Never know when the big one will hit.”

Danny ground his teeth until it was ash in his mouth.

The lights flickered.

His father looked around as the lights danced on and off around him. The door at the entrance flew open and in the doorway stood an older black man. The cook. Dick.

“Mr. Torrence, it looks like you are needed on the grounds immediately. There seems to be a problem with the generator.”

His father looked around for a bit. Then pointed absently to his own face. Dick nodded and beckoned his father to follow him outside. Then without warning he shined.

_You can stop this anytime you want kid. You don’t have to keep reliving this._

Danny smiled then shined as bright as he could.

_I know. I’m gonna lock this one up real tight. I just needed to see the layout one last time before- well you know._

Jack followed Dick outside. On the way out he could hear Dick telling his favorite joke. Which in hindsight was a bit fucked up.

“Mr. Torrence, you ever hear about what one snowman said to the other?”

“Naw ya, got me stumpped there, what did the ol’ fucker say.”

Looking back at Danny, Dick laughed. “Well Mr. Torrence, he said, it smells like carrots!”

The door slammed shut. Danny held the memory tight and walked it off to his vault. Hopefully he would only need use of this place one more time.


End file.
